


Don't Stand So Close to Me

by Lunarflare14



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel met Sam Winchester a long time ago. It was quite the experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stand So Close to Me

**[ ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8f2tnS7UH1qaz0pvo1_1280.jpg) **

But all the kid does is smile more. It isn’t that he isn’t nice to look at, it’s just that Gabriel reads minds.

Old angel habit.

So, he knows who the kid is: Sam Winchester.

Yeah, Sam “Apocalypse Now” Winchester.

It was just his luck to be propositioned by Lucifer’s vessel; to top it all off he was only seventeen and just had a fight with his father.

Daddy issues much?

Sam wasn’t going away though. “Oh, because I thought I was asking if you’d like to take this talk somewhere a little more private. Which was code for sex on my end. What did you think I was asking?”

Gabriel shook his head. Oh, he liked the kid. He had sass out that pretty little ass of his. “I’m not going to be the one to deflower you, sweetheart. Might as well move along.”

Sam has the decency to blush. “How did you-?”

Gabriel leaned up as he pulled Sam down and kissed him quickly. “Don’t sell yourself short, big guy. You’re better than this.” He put as much certainty into that as he could- even a little Grace. Something in Sam’s face changed, and he nodded. Gabriel smiled warmly, and made his way past the kid. By the time Sam turned to watch him leave he was gone.


End file.
